Coming Darkness
by elisheva
Summary: The crew of Serenity are doing good business...but it seems some people never give up their search even with the bounty of the Tams have been raised. Possibly Rayne...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: As promised another Serenity story. I don't own any of these characters or they would still be on television. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Twirling. Twirling. Twirling."

He knew what he was heading towards but like a massive star implosion it was impossible to stop himself from exploring the part of the ship that the strange noises had been coming from for the last half hour. Turning the final corner Jayne Cobb walked to the railing and looked over the space to the floor below.

The dark haired River Tam sensed his presence and looked up at him to meet his eyes despite the area difference. "_Ni hao_, Jayne. Come. London Bridge is falling down."

The big mercenary quirked an eyebrow up at her. "We ain't in no London. And there ain't no bridge, excepting the one to the cockpit. What are you going off about, crazy girl?"

She smiled slightly as she twirled once more. "I'm not crazy. Just a little unwell."

He grunted. "Well, get your unwell _hou bian_ back up here where you are needed."

"Ring around the rosies," she sang in a childlike voice that was creepifying Jayne out. "Pocket full of posies. Ashes. Ashes. We all...fall..." She collapsed down on the floor and grew still where she lay.

Jayne rolled his eyes, then grew nervous at the amount of time she was completely still. Finally he decided to go check on her. "Hey," he said as he knelt beside her. "You ok?"

Her eyes suddenly opened. "Silly Jayne. That poem's about death. Now you have contracted the illness."

He grinned without thinking. "Already got my cootie shot last time 'round." He started to get up but a gasp from her stopped him cold.

"It's so dark where we are. The light finds us no more."

Jayne looked down at her as she arched away from the floor. "Course it's dark. We're in the Black."

Her eyes connected with his once more. "No, Jayne. The darkness is coming. Always coming. It's going to get us. All of us."

* * *

_Ni hao - hello_

_hòu biā__n_ - _behind_


	2. Chapter 2

Eating on _Serenity_ was never a quiet event. There was always people talking over each other, arguing over a particular piece of the meal, general outpouring of rambunctiousness from a pent up crew.

"Hey, everybody," the ship's mechanic, Kaylee Frye, said so the roar of the noise would die down to a loud rumble. "Me and Simon's got some news."

The doctor, Simon Tam, grinned from ear to ear. "I've asked Kaylee's hand in marriage."

River squealed at her brother and bounded to their side of the table to give hugs and kisses. Zoe Washburn smiled and nodded her congrats in a quiet manner. Jayne stole River's left behind piece of bread, not bothering to comment on the situation at all. Only Inara Sierra noticed the man sitting next to her and his scowl.

Captain Malcolm Reynolds had enough of the ruckus and slammed his fists on the crowded table to get the attention on him. "Ain't you forgetin' something?"

Kaylee blinked her innocent eyes at him. "What, Cap'n?"

"My crew needs my permission to wed."

She smiled sweetly at the gruff man even as her fianc blanched and felt his nerves mess with his insides. "Actually, Cap'n, I _wanted_ it to be a surprise 'coz we wanted your permission to wed us."

His scowl dropped. "Me? But I ain't no prayer man."

Simon disengaged himself from River's grip and sat back down at the table. "You don't have to be, Mal. As captain of a ship you have the authority to legally bind us in marriage."

Mal took a bite in front of him as he thought about what he was just told. "Hm. Me a preacher. The good Sheppard is no doubt laughing from his corner in Heaven."

"Inara, will you help me with the dress?" Kaylee asked, excited to get her plan started. "You too, Zoe? I want ya'll to be my maid girls."

Inara smiled beautifully. "I'd be honored, mei mei."

Zoe nodded. "I can't wait to see what we can come up with."

The happy girl then turned to Jayne. "I'd like you to walk me down the aisle."

The big man looked apprehensive. "Will I have to wear a monkey suit?"

"You gotta since I gotta," Mal told him.

"_Ai ya_," he muttered under his breath before noticing the shifting of the quiet girl next to him. "What about Crazy?" he asked as he pointed to River with his thumb in case there was any doubt of who he meant.

"Watch the name callin'," Mal glared at him. "She's wearing a dress 'coz she's a girl. Get it through your head you're wearing a _zhou ma_ suit."

Jayne scowled back but didn't bother to let him know that was _not_ what he meant.

Luckily Simon spoke up. "River, this is an unconventional request but there seems to be nothing conventional about what we do anymore. I want you by my side- as my best woman I guess is how it would be described. Even as a pesty little sister you've been my best friend so I want you right there beside me on the happiest day of my life.'

River smiled her bright smile even as tears prickled her eyes at his words. "Simon, _wo jiang zuo ta_!"

* * *

_Ai ya - oh, God_

_zhou ma - damn_

_wo jiang zuo ta - I would be honored_


	3. Chapter 3

"Captain Daddy."

Mal jumped as his young pilot spoke without him being aware of her arrival. He turned and looked at River's feet. "Where are your boots,_ xiao_ _mei_?"

She smiled up at him. "Extremities need to breathe. Nothing can caught air if enclosed."

Jayne snorted as he shifted a crate of supplies off to the side. "Guess we should consider ourselves lucky she still has clothes on with that talk."

She wrinkled her nose at him. "Extremities do not constitute as body, Jayne."

"There a reason you ain't up piloting my ship?" Mall asked, tired of the childish bickering between the two.

"I have found a close spot where we can find proper attire for Kaylee and Simon's wedding."

"So soon?" Mal asked.

River beamed. "_Han Shui Huo Xing_."

Jayne stretched his shoulders as he welcomed the small break. "You found us a watery planet?"

"_The_ watery planet. That's the name," she told him. "Pu Yi is the place we are heading for."

Mal scowled. "Now, wait a minute. I'm the captain. I'm to have the say in where we land."

"Landing two hours," was all she told him before pirouetting and heading back upstairs.

Jayne laughed at Mal's expression. "Got you wrapped so tight 'round her finger, Mal, I wonder 'bout you some."

Mal snorted. "She'll get you one day. Same as Kaylee."

"Ain't no rutting girl gonna get me all twixt!" he told him indignantly.

The captain just smiled at his merc. "Come on, Jayne. Seems we got 'bout two hours to get this inventory done."

* * *

_xiao_ _mei - little one_

_Han Shui Huo Xing - the watery planet_


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I want to remind these are not my characters. Also, thank you all for reading and reviewing. Makes me feel good! Enjoy!**

* * *

Pu Yi was a metropolis on the edge of the large ocean that encompassed most of the planet River had found them.

Mal stared at his small crew like a father heading a family meeting. "Right. We've nothing pressing other than a contact in about a week so I figure take your time."

Kaylee squealed.

He cleared his throat to get the attention back on him. "But, I want everyone back by dusk."

Zoe lifted an eyebrow. "Why's that, Sir? We should be safe enough."

He smiled slightly. "Have a small surprise for the engaged." Then before he forgot, "River, promise you'll stay with someone."

"Promise, Captain Daddy."

Zoe, Inara, and Kaylee immediately went in search of a boutique for the perfect wedding dress.

Simon decided to look for a barber then find something for him to wear as well.

Mal went shopping for ship staples, putting off the fancy duds until the last possible second.

Jayne decided if he was going to have to wear something more respectable than cargo pants then he would compensate himself with a new toy. It wasn't until a small hand touched his arm that he realized he had an unwanted guest. He stopped on the sidewalk to glare down at her. "Thought Mal told you to stay with the others."

River lithely skirted out of the path of others. "Mal told me to stay with someone. _You_ are someone."

"Well, I'm sure he didn't mean me," he said, exasperated. "Go find someone else."

She gave him a 'you are a boob' look she generally reserved for Simon. "I don't know where the others are. Besides, I want to go to the weapons store."

"Stop reading my gorram mind," he growled then attempted to step around her to continue on his way, figuring he might be stuck with her for the moment but that didn't mean he couldn't ignore her.

Except she kept moving in his way. "I have somewhat of a proposition for you," she told him, tilting her chin up at him.

He cast his glance around but no one seemed to be paying them much attention. "Meaning what?"

"Meaning I know where the closest and best weapons place is located. In exchange for this information you do a favor for me."

He narrowed his eyes. "What favor?"

She showed him the small bag she was carrying. "Carry my coin."

Images of her training him suddenly popped in his head and he opened his mouth to say no when she giggled and stepped into him as a stranger walked too close for her.

"I only ask out of necessity. I've no place to carry anything on my person." She was wearing her usual staple of a long baggy dress.

Jayne supposed he should count his blessings she was wearing shoes on her 'extremities'. Giving her his meanest scowl he snatched her coin purse and stuffed it in his pocket.

She beamed, stood on her tiptoes to kiss his scruffy cheek then twirled around as he turned red and checked the crowd again.

River had about a block on him before he got into motion. Due to his size, however, he easily caught her. "Might take my share of carrier's fee," he told her as he slowed his stride to match her nearly skipping one.

"No," she told him matter-of-factly as she led them around a corner. "You'll help me pick out some weaponry."

He snorted. "Ain't ruttin' likely."

"Ooh!" Something across the street caught her attention and she was off in that direction.

As Jayne got closer he saw it was a pet store, River peering in the windows at the furry animals playing with each other. "Crazy girl. Only you would talk of weapons then moon over useless pets."

She looked at him with wide eyes. "Jayne, kittens!" She sidestepped him to enter the store.

Jayne had half a mind to leave her crazy _hou bian_ there and go about his business but he knew it wouldn't end well for him. He sighed then walked into the cool place. He was hit quickly with the different smells of species- some he knew and some he didn't. He looked towards the direction of the kitten display and saw immediately that River wasn't holding _one_ animal. She had managed to crawl into the enclosure and was currently stroking all the ones she could. He also saw a sales person being ignored as he pleaded for her to come out. Jayne pinched his nose for a moment then waded though the crowd. "Leave her be," he gruffed at the young man.

The guy looked up at him and attempted to stand his ground. "She's not allowed in there, sir."

"Seems she's already in there to me," Jayne tried to reason, figuring it would give the girl more time with the little beasts.

"She'll upset the pets, sir."

Jayne looked to see several kittens attacking River's long hair while she giggled and playfully rolled more over. "They seem to be having a good time," he commented, silently urging her to hurry up. She didn't seem to notice. Any other time that gorram girl would be all in his thoughts.

"Sir," the employee straightened his back as if for strength. "I must insist that you remove your daughter from the display immediately before I have to call security."

Although pardoned the mention of police was enough to make his skin crawl. Then, "Daughter?!" he roared at the boy. "Do I _jiu shi_ look old enough to have a gorram daughter? And you better thank 'bout that _real_ hard 'fore you answer that."

The boy looked terrified then relieved as River appeared beside Jayne, a multi-colored kitten in hand. "Feel," she told him as she dumped the little animal in his big hands.

The kitten was soft and purring. For the price he saw they couldn't possibly be the actual thing but if it was synthetic he couldn't tell the difference. Then he looked at the girl beside him gazing lovingly at the beast. _Ai ya_. He handed the kit back to her. "Put it up. We have things to do."

She cuddled it. "Jayne..."

"No," he said before she could finish, knowing what she was going to say.

"But, Jayne."

"No ruttin' way. You want to get something like that don't do it on my watch."

Her big eyes widened as they teared up. "I have the money."

He ignored her face as he plucked the kit from her grip, placed it with its breathen, grabbed her wrist and physically dragged her from the store. "I have your money and I say no deal until Mal gives you permission."

She sniffed beside him, occasionally using the back of her free hand to wipe her nose. "My parents always said 'after' this or 'after' that but it always became something else. There was never 'after'."

"How 'bout we find you some nice weapons?" he tried as she led him to Morton's Weaponry.

She seemed to perk up a bit but said nothing.

"Hey, folks!" There was a man sitting behind the counter of glassed in blades wearing overalls and straw hat. "What you all in the mood for today?"

As Jayne stepped all the way into the shop he was thoroughly impressed at the selection of items. He let River walk around checking the inventory as he approached who he assumed was Morton. "Need some ammunition. Got a list of what I need for the boss. Want something different for myself. And picking something out for the girl as well."

Mort smiled at the last. "Little girl, you wanting something?"

River looked up from the display she was standing by. "A gun such as Vera?" she suggested.

"_Shen ma shi nin_!" Jayne exclaimed. "Vera's bigger than you are."

"A might small for a gun," Mort agreed. "How about a nice blade?"

She smiled slightly. "Yes, that might be good."

"Hell, no!" Jayne again interjected. "I still got the scar from the last time you had a gorram blade in that lethal hand of yours."

Mort came around from his perch to walk around with River while Jayne studied his own items. Every so often one of the other two would suggest something he would reject. "Shiv."

"That's worse than a regular blade."

"Throwing stars."

Jayne laughed. "Crazy Ninja? Not thinking so."

"Nun chucks."

"Be able to reach higher than she kicks."

"Rope." That came from River right behind him.

He turned. "What?"

"A rope. It seems you have rejected everything else suggested."

"Just the weapons," he said with a slight grin. Seeing the physical rope in her hand he took it from her. Suddenly he whipped her around and put the nylon cord around her slender neck, just tight enough for her to feel it. Mort looked surprised but something about their faces made him stay back. Jayne leaned to put his mouth near her ear. "See, the problem with _you_ having the rope is your prey has to be small enough for you to reach them." He released her then dropped the useless rope on the counter.

She turned to look at him, her eyes shining excitedly. "You have something in mind."

His gaze lifted over her head to Mort. "You got a Pensler?"

Mort got into action. "Which model?"

"220 small 'nough for her?"

"Well, let's see..."

* * *

_hou bian - butt_

_jiu-shi - freaking _

_Ai ya - damn_


	5. Chapter 5

Jayne and River managed to get back to the ship before Mal returned so they both bustled down to their bunks to unload their various contraband.

Once everyone was back Mal had them gather once more in the cargo hold. "Got you here 'coz I want to show congratulations to little Kaylee and Doc and give em thanks for making me presiding."

"Well, Cap'n," Kaylee said with a wide smile, "you do like your presidin'."

Jayne snorted and Zoe hid a smile behind a hand.

Mal ignored them. "I'd like us to go eat somewheres 'sides the ship--"

"Ha!" Jayne said as he shot a victorious grin to River. "Told ya."

Inara stepped beside Mal. "We found the perfect place, Kaylee."

"Oh, any ol' place'll be fine," she told them as she took Simon's hand.

Jayne looked appalled. "Speak for yourself, Kaylee."

Mal frowned at him. "Ain't you gettin' hitched. May Buddha forbid that you do but _if_ you do you can pick the place to eat."

River smiled as she walked up next to the sitting merc. "Martha invited us back when we got married," she told them.

"Shut up," Jayne hissed at her.

Mal looked sharply at her. "When _who_ gets married?"

"Jayne and I," she answered, happily.

Jayne snatched her wrist. "Gorramit, girl, I said _bi zui_."

"Jayne, you got something to say?" Mal wanted to know, glaring menacingly at him.

He quickly stood to get in a better position. "Only that I wished I'd sent her back to the ship when I caught her following me today."

Zoe stepped next to Mal and nudged his shoulder. "Perhaps it's time to head out, sir."

"Thanks, Zoe. Cobb, this conversation ain't over yet." He headed out to lead the way to the place he and Inara had found. Everyone else followed behind him until River was left with the glowering man.

"Come along, Jayne. We have festivities," she said, slightly unsure of his mood. She tried to take his hand but he shook her off.

"Go on," he gruffly told her. "Ain't in much of celebrating mood."

"But you must come," she pleaded.

"Don't wanna."

She glared at him then grabbed his arm and tugged with all of her might. "It's not _for_ you, it's for Kaylee. She would be most upset if you weren't there."

"Mei mei?" Kaylee's voice said as if on cue. "Jayne? You comin'?"

Begrudged Jayne started down the ramp and, once River cleared, hit the controls to close and lock up the ship. She started walking beside him. "Get up there with your brother."

She actually looked hurt. "I want to walk with you," she told him.

"Ain't you caused me 'nough trouble?"

She wrapped her hands around his arm to give him a short hug. "I truly am _yi han_, Jayne. We had a fun time today and I just wanted to share."

He looked down at her, the crew just steps in front of them. "Next time, don't or I'll be haunting you after I've suck the air out of the Black."

She smiled again. "Silly Jayne. You won't be deported."

The place they stopped for _wan can_ was a decently fanciful restaurant.

"Real strawberries!" Kaylee immediately noticed and insisted on ordering strawberry wine for all the girls, winning the argument with Simon that River could drink. "It's a special occasion, _bao bei_."

Simon finally acquiesced.

Interesting enough although they were in a different setting from Serenity and eating a different fare they still sat in the exact spots they sat in on the ship.

Eating too much and all drinking entirely too much alcohol the crew happily made their drunken way back to the ship.

After nearly falling completely down the stairs that led down to his bunk Jayne stumbled into his bunk with clothes and shoes still on. Not wanting to bother getting back up to turn his light out he chose to throw his arm across his face.

His door was quietly opened and although he was tired and sak'd out he grabbed the nearest gun by his hand and pointed it towards the entrance. Only to lower it as a ninety pound girl appeared and stepped to his bed.

"What you doing down here, girlie?" he asked as he squinted up at her.

River reached over and turned the light down but not all the way off. Then she placed a canvas bag beside him on the bed. Seconds later a little head poked out of the opening. "Ke ai comes to say hello."

"Are you trying to get me gone?" he asked her fiercely. "Take your _xiao mao_ and go back to your room."

She picked up the kitten and nuzzled her before getting other supplies out of the bag. "I can not, Jayne. She will be discovered in my room."

"_You_ will be discovered in my room," he hissed.

She stopped what she was doing to look at him. "Is it so undesirable for me to be in your quarters?"

"Ain't got nothing to do with that."

She smiled. "So, Jayne finds River desirable?"

He scowled. "It's too gorram late and we're both too gorram drunk for that kind of talk. Leave the animal if that's what it takes but get the di yu out of my room."

She finished her set up, kissed Ke ai then placed her on his bed. "Keep her warm," she demanded then turned off his light and exited his room.

The small cat curled up on his chest and purred contently. The last thing he thought before falling asleep was about her. 'Hope I don't turn over and crush this ruttin' beast. River would be mighty upset.'

* * *

_bi zhu- shut up_

_yi han- truly happy_

_wan can- food_

_Ke ai- cute, amiable_

_xiao mao- kitten_


	6. Chapter 6

Mal entered the supposedly empty warehouse, Zoe on one side, Jayne on the other, feeling pretty sure of himself. He hadn't brought the Albatross despite her protestations but he was fine with his decision. Zoe had a good eye about her, a good gut. His second hand. He trusted her to keep them safe- watch his back.

Jayne looked righteously fearsome-like. He had chosen to leave Vera back at the ship. Instead he brought two smaller guns and a menacing looking blade. He looked like Mal paid him to look.

"Look sharp," he told them as they waited for their contact.

"Bu yun!" River complained as she followed her brother relentlessly around the ship. "Not fair!" she repeated and stomped her combat booted foot.

Simon raised his eyebrow as he turned to look at the sister who turned from 17 to 7 in the span of one argument with Captain Mal. "Well, they do say that life isn't fair."

She glowered and stomped some more. "I take medications. I am better. I could help." She kicked the closest wall to vent her anger.

"Oh, please tell me you're about to throw a temper tantrum. It's been way too long since I've been entertained with those."

She didn't appreciate his sarcasm. "Patronizing is never welcome," she announced before turning around and stomping.

"Oh, River. Where are you going?" he called after her.

"Am going to fume in private where at least someone will understand."

She ended up in Jayne's bunk that he had thoughtfully left unlocked, where she curled up on his bunk with her drawing pad and Ke ai playing with her now bare toes. In the course of the week it took to get from Pi Yu to their present destination Othello a better understanding had formed between Jayne and River. The secrets they shared with the kitten and the gun had bonded them to an extent. Now, Jayne had more pictures than just girls on his walls- pictures of Ke ai, himself, even River, graced his walls.

She was nearly done shading yet another one of Ke ai when she felt the return of the crew. Felt something was wrong.

She dashed out of Jayne's bunk yelling, "Simon!" at the top of her lungs.

"River?" He appeared out of nowhere. "What's wrong?"

She kept running to the cargo door. "Someone is hurt, Simon!" She managed to open the door in time for the trio, Zoe and Jayne on each side of Mal, helping him walk. "Yu ben! I _told_ you I should have come," she told them, trying to see where Mal was hurt.

Simon was right beside her. "Move, River. I need to be able to see. If you guys could just carry him to the infirmary."

Inara had heard all the shouting and, upon seeing Mal with blood on his shirt, turned a very white white. "What happened?"

Kaylee, too, appeared. "Cap'n!"

Mal managed to wave a hand as the trio climbed the stairs. "Merely nicked the skin," he said in a strained voice. "Doc'll fix me up in no time."

The ship stayed stationary for several days as the health of the captain was touch and go. To escape the worriness of the crew River had worked so hard at blocking out the others the call of help came too late. For everyone.

Whole ruttin' Serenity felt funny that day to Jayne. He woke up lying on his stomach, Ke ai sleeping on the small of his back.

Once he was dressed and out of his bunk he realized the ship was _quiet_. The ship was never quiet. Mal take a bad turn last night?

He quickly discarded that idea because even if that were the case _somebody_ would be making some kinds of noise.

Then somebody did.


	7. Chapter 7

The mercenary in Jayne Cobb demanded he leave the room he was placed in immediately and either get his dues he was owed or cut his losses and go. The rest of Jayne demanded he stay right where he was and use it to his advantage.

Before his torn mind could decide the door opened behind him and two men walked in the room. "Hello, Mr. Cobb," the taller man said.

Jayne leaned against the nearest wall, crossing his arms. "Yep. Heard you wantin' to talk? Let's talk."

"Please, Mr. Cobb. Sit down."

Jayne decided to be defiant. "Been sitting awhile. I'll stand."

The other man nodded. "Understood. We have some questions for you, Mr. Cobb."

"Ain't stopping you from asking," he told them.

"Tell us about the girl."

Jayne snorted. "Which one? Been with many."

The men did not look amused. "The Tam girl," the tall one stated. "River Tam."

He shrugged. "What's to tell? She's fa kuang."

"What has she said to you About her past?"

"Nothin'."

The man looked skeptical. "Nothing?" the shorter one repeated. "She was always vocal before."

"Nothin' that came out of that girl's mouth ever made 'nough sense to listen to," he told them. "Garbles 'bout blood colors and abstract planets and things that ain't there. Never listened to her. No need." He shrugged again. "Dunno. Maybe the other crew know something different," he suggested.

The men exchanged looks. "I'm afraid that won't be possible."

"You let them go then?" Jayne asked with curious nonchalance.

"They are gone from us."

"We are in need of your help in that aspect," the other said.

Jayne narrowed his blue eyes at them. "Explain," he demanded.

"As you can probably tell this place isn't populated by brawn. We would like you to prove your loyalty to our cause."

"In what way?"

"Disposal of trash."

Jayne didn't have to look under the black plastic wraps he was led to to know what he would be disposing of. "Bodies," he said, dully. He had a sneaking suspicion of who they would be. "You want me to throw away bodies?"

The tall one had the nerve to smile at him. "My dear Mr. Cobb, it is, after all, called 'body waste'."

Jayne had the urge to snarl but resisted. He felt the eyes of the men on him. "One by one takes time," he told them evenly.

The shorter one answered. "One trip will be suffice. We provided you nylon with which to tie them together and then to yourself."

Injustice, inhumane, incomprehensible. These were the men who made River the crazy murderess she became. Jayne did glower at the men but he did the task handed to him without a grumble.

It was once he was in the incinerator room and actually alone that he allowed himself to think about his situation. Decisively, he reached to the closest bag and unzipped it. His hard stomach immediately revolted. What used to be a face was reduced to a bloody pulp. But the clothes were as familiar as his own. All of them were. Swallowing hard Jayne gently lifted the first body into the burner.

Then he started formulating a plan. 


	8. Chapter 8

In the middle of the night Jayne woke from a deep sleep to sit straight up in the bed he had been inhabiting for nearly two weeks. Someone had screamed for him. _She_ had screamed. Then she had whispered his name. He quickly got dressed then made his way to the girl.

He had been by the holding tank where they had done continuous studies on River various times so he knew exactly where it was. He wasn't allowed access but people had been careless around him, mistakenly thinking he had no brains, so he was able to walk right to the window to the small room she was held in.

She looked so small curled up in her corner. He didn't know what exactly they were doing to her but there were sharp objects that didn't look like they were there for her pleasure. She looked comatose but Jayne was certain she had called him.

He placed his hand on the window, about to say her name, when her head jerked up and she looked at him.

"Jayne," she whimpered as she stood and made her way to the window as well. She placed her small hand on the image of his, her hair in tangles, her clothes nothing but a grey shift, no shoes. "The screams, the voices, never stop. Make them stop."

A voice behind him jerked him back and he turned his head away from her.

"What you doing in here?" the young man asked curiously.

"Gorram crazy girl is awake and spouting things that could make sense," Jayne told him.

"Can't have that," the younger man told him and reached for a shot before trying to open the door.

River took one look at the syringe and cringed back in her corner.

Jayne stuck his hand out and took the full shot as the boy struggled to unlock the door. When he finally succeeded and stepped into the closet size room Jayne was directly behind him.

The unknown young man threw him a grin as he noticed Jayne studying the clear liquid. "Want to give the shot?"

Jayne's own grin was feral. "Sure as hell do," then he plunged the long needle deep into the boy's throat and released the drug into his bloodstream. The boy collapsed nearly immediately. He wasted no time going to River's corner and jerking her to her feet. "We need to go. Now."

She curled her small fingers around his arm. "Jayne, the others."

"They're out." He shoved her towards the open door. "Move!"

Once in the hallway, thankfully quiet due to the time of night, Jayne took her wrist and led the way to the stairs, not trusting the lift. He gave her that time to clear her head and get her bearings. "Get us the rest of the way out, girl," he said in a low voice and, after a quick pause, she found them a way out meeting no one.

Jayne didn't trust the quiet but he knew she would mention anything unusual. They encountered no one to stop them on the way back to where the ship still parked. Once onboard Serenity he refused to breathe a sigh of relief even as River headed towards the cockpit, knowing escape was needed hastily.

His hand on her arm stopped her progress. "Could you check for trackers?" he asked as nicely as he could manage.

She closed her eyes to concentrate. "Two," she finally said. "One to the left of the cargo door, one under the guidance system. "I'll challenge the latter to an easy duel."

Since he knew it was there he easily found the tracking device and laid it to rest in small pieces under the heel of his boot. As he climbed the stairs he felt the lift of the ship so he headed to the cockpit to plot their destination.

River turned and looked at him when he entered her area. Her big brown eyes still held a hint of jing shen cuo luan that he hoped was just left over from their recent experience. "Where are they?"

Engrossed in his thoughts he looked at her in confusion. "Who?"

"The crew."

"Oh." He fell into the other chair to look at nearby planets that weren't TOO nearby. "Not here."

She gasped. "Left behind? We must go back!"

"No!" He reached over to grab her hands. "They ain't there neither." He attempted to bury the images of the bodies in case she tried her mind trick.

"Don't understand," she said with a slight pout but the stillness of her body said otherwise.

"Everyone is dead," Jayne said, bluntly.

She jumped up from her seat. "No! They're not dead! Huang hua!"

Jayne refused to look at her or even argue and that was answer enough.

She gave a wail and ran out of the room.

Jayme glowered at the screen he had called up before typing his decision into the navigation system.


	9. Chapter 9

For the second time that day Jayne Cobb was jerked out of sleep because of a shrill scream. With all that was happening he hadn't figured he drift back into a slumber but he had in the chair at the nav center. River let out another screech and he was making his way to her room where he figured the noise was coming from. He found her rocking back and forth with her back in the corner. Every time she rocked beck she slammed her back and her head against the wall. Ke ai was on the opposite side of the room seemingly fine from her exile- a little skinner but Jayne couldn't tell how much considering the kitten was puffed completely out.

"Hey!" he yelled at the addled girl. "Stop that now!"

She paid him no attention but started muttering something he wouldn't dream of understanding.

Afraid he would hurt her and more afraid she would hurt him he didn't try to touch her. Instead he tried talking to her. "You need to stop coz you gonna hurt yourself and with no..." He stopped himself before the word "doc" came out of his mouth. "You safe now. On Serenity. At least I think we're safe. Iffn we ain't you need to tell me, girl." She had stopped rocking as heavily so he thought he was getting through. He kept talking. "We're home, see. 'Cept we the only ones here so we gonna have to work together if we are gonna make it." He took a pause then saw the cat as inspiration. "You scaring Ke ai."

She finally stopped moving completely and focused on the freaked cat. "Ke ai?"

"She was without ya so long."

River got on her hands and knees and crawled to Ke ai, who was patiently waiting to be petted now that there was no screaming.

As Jayne made his way back to the helm of the ship he heard River and a curious Ke ai behind him. "Make sure she don't eat nothing valuable."

"She won't get hurt, Jayne," the now calm River stated. "Where are we headed?"

"Cockpit."

"I meant destination-wise, Jayne."

"Rowen. Figured we'd get fueling and food stuffs. Plan from there."

They sat in their chairs, watching Ke ai roam. "What is the plan?" she asked him.

"Well, seems I'm captain now."

She looked at him. "What am I?"

"Uh...pilot."

"Co-captain," she insisted.

"What?" he asked, looking over at her.

"Want to be co-captain."

"No."

"Yes."

He scowled at her and she gave him a slight smile back. "You brushed your hair."

She nodded. "Before sleeping."

They sat in quiet for a long while and Jayne felt himself nodding off when he felt more than saw movement to his right and suddenly had a feng le bundle in his lap. "What the...!" he exclaimed.

"Tired. So tired," she said, ignoring him as she curled into a small River-ball and tucked her head beneath his chin.

"Can't stay here," he insisted.

"No one watching. Jayne calmness needed."

He tried to protest further but she didn't listen and soon her breathing slowed as she fell asleep. Once Ke ai jumped up there and made herself comfortable as well Jayne gave up and made himself comfortable for the rest of the night cycle.


	10. Chapter 10

Her head hurt and she was sure her eyes didn't want to open. She felt as though her brain was trying to stop certain truths to be revealed. Something she had forgotten in her dreamless slumber that was just as important to not remember as it was to.

Nagging persistence, she woke and the past days events and revelations rushed her already confused brain. She was glad she was alone as her stomach heaved.

Alone. She was alone. All alone. She tried listening for her brother's thoughts and found emptiness.

The big man- Jayne, she reminded herself- came into the room. "You're awake."

"She is wandering through the woods alone and can't find her way," she told him as her eyes filled with tears once more.

He looked confused. "You talkin' 'bout you? 'Coz if you are that whole pronoun thing is confusing."

"Parents disowned. Brother retired."

"What 'bout me? Don't I count?"

"Oh. Jayne!" she wailed, sending the cat scurrying once more. "You find her- me- barely tolerable at best."

He took a step towards her. "Things change, River. We ain't doing this alone."

She blinked at him in surprise. "You said my name."

He scowled. "Time to eat," he growled.

Her head fell onto the back of the chair. "Not hungry."

Silence grew loud then calmness gave way to terror as he left the room. Voices started talking loudly so she put her hands over her ears and quickly followed after him.

They sat at their normal positions next to each other, River sitting very close to Jayne to soak his calm.

Finally he cleared his throat. "Need to say something and don't need you talking back. Got me?"

His fierce blue eyes glared at her until she nodded.

"I've been thinking we need to take on a mechanic when we hit Rowen."

Her head jerked up. "No, Jayne! Have mechanic."

He narrowed his glance at her. "You?"

She nodded hesitantly. "She speaks to me."

"The ship speaks to you?" he asked, incredulously.

"It is true."

"Fine. But we need a doctor."

She gripped his arm tightly in her grip. "No doctors, Jayne."

"We need one in the job I'm planning us going in."

"No!"

"He ain't gonna be here ta deal with your craziness, Moon Brain. He's here for our wounds." He paused then tried a different tactic, if only to save his arm skin. "Let you pick him out."

"Simon. Only Simon."

"Well, Simon ain't an option!" He pushed away from the table and slammed down to his bunk to think.

He was drifting asleep when he heard his bunk door open and opened his eyes to see his visitor had brought a peace kitten.

"I will pick us a good healer," River promised as she sat on the edge of his bed.

"Knew you would."

They both let sleep take them over, River's head falling to his shoulder as she instinctively curled her body around his. In sleep he ignored his own instincts to push her away, allowing her a mostly peaceful rest. 


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Sorry I have been absent. A friend in the hospital delayed my posting. Hope you are still with me! Enjoy!**

* * *

"It's raining, it's pouring. The old man is snoring. He bumped his head at the end of the bed and couldn't get up in the morning."

Jayne rolled his eyes. "I'm not really sure those are the words," he yelled up at her.

Moments later, River's head was poked down in the bunk. "Birds ate breadcrumbs and now Jayne has lost his way."

Jayne grunted and got to work hanging his modified gun holder.

"The witch will cook you in her oven when she finds you in her house, Hansel," she said in a sing songy voice.

He glanced over at her, head hanging the only thing showing. "I'll just trick her down here then use your hair to climb out, trapping that old witch 'til she dies."

She made a face. "Use the ladder." She disappeared but was back in a moment. "Jayne?" she asked in a small voice.

He refused to look at her and purposely spoke gruffly to her. "What?"

"Not your bunk."

Luckily he had expected some arguing. He turned to her then. "Wash an' Zoe don't need this bunk. We do. 'Less you want to go back to your own bed."

She shivered. "I am comfortable where we are," she said, stubbornly.

"I am not. I need more room."

"Can't we just buy a bigger bed?"

He pointed to the one he was standing by. "Not gonna when there's one right here."

River gave him a ghost of a smile. "Sounded like Captain Daddy."

Jayne scowled at her. "Ain't your daddy."

"Praise Buddha," she muttered before disappearing once again.


	12. Chapter 12

"So, how is it I come to talk to the hired merc about an operation?" A smarmy accent came over the comm.

Jayne's smile was feral. "Not the hired help anymore."

"Got your away? Good man. Alone?"

Jayne's smile widened. "Got the girl." He was pleased at the way the man suddenly stood at attention.

"So, what can I do for you?"

"Well, we need money. 'Ceptin' I'm wanting it as on the top as I can get it."

"Tired of your old life?"

"Something like that."

"Doesn't pay as good," he warned.

Jayne shifted. "From what I'm seeing bountying is paying."

The business man twisted his squirrelly mouth. "Fifty percent finders fee."

The born merc scoffed. "Come on, we gotta eat. Ten."

"Now you're insulting me. Forty-five."

"Fifteen and I'll have the girl hand deliver it."

He appeared to swallow a lot of pride for that. "Fine," he finally said.

"We're landing at Rowen in several days. That would be a good start." Once Jayne signed off he turned to find a very angry River in the hallway.

"You are using me!" she accused him.

He rolled his eyes at her drama. "No, I used his feelings for you."

She tilted her head crazily. "You aren't planning to send me to him at all," she finally acknowledged.

"Stop reading my gorram mind," he said without anger.

She walked up to him and reached out to touch his chest. "Bounty hunters," she said with a smile then twirled off.

It came to him then that he had allowed her to touch him, had been allowing it. It seemed so natural now he didn't even think about it any more. He shook his head. Maybe her craziness was rubbing off on him.


	13. Chapter 13

Walking the streets of Rowen brought ke jian to River's mind and she was nearly able to allow herself to feel as if things were like before.

Except they weren't. Some moments were better than others. Sleep was now an escape as long as her reluctant sleeping partner was there. The thing she had always admired about Jayne- his ability to think strictly in black and white, never hesitant about anything- helped her baffled mind.

"Ship need something?" he asked her, bringing her out of her thoughts.

She paused a moment. "We could use some fuel cells."

"Food?"

"We stocked last stop. Unless you want something."

"Let's check out that general store. We still got time until the meet."

There were several people in the store, including a group of boys near the back where the hardware was displayed. As Jayne and River parted from each other the boys' thoughts came more clearly to her.

"Zhou ma, that guy's huge."

"Wouldn't want to meet _him_ in a dark alley."

"Pretty girl except for all that hair in her face."

"Wouldn't mind meeting her in a dark alley."

River tried to block their thoughts as she studied some dresses but with her only company as Jayne and it being so soon after the blue hands she found she couldn't concentrate.

"Long legs..."

"...against the building..."

"...yank her hair back so hard..."

She put her hands on her head. "Shutupshutupshutup!"

Suddenly, everything was quiet.

River opened her eyes to see Jayne walking towards her and the group of boys still there, staring at her.

Jayne caught up to her when she was halfway to them. "Now is _not_ a good time to go feng le," he hissed at her.

"I understand," she told him before walking right up to the gang. "Hello," she said, pleasantly. The tallest one, the one who wanted her hair, was in the middle. She picked him. "I believe I have something to give you."

The curious look on his face was knocked off by her open handed slap. She deftly ducked his reflective punch and gave him on back that sent him to the ground.

She turned to the other two. "Now, who's next- the one who wants me standing up or who wants me lying down?"

"You're crazy!" one muttered.

"Sorry," the other said before they ran off, leaving their fallen comrade.

She was tapped on her shoulder. She turned to see Jayne by her.

"What just happened?"

"I just decked a guy who wanted to pull my hair back and force me to my knees for his pleasure."

Anger flared through Jayne's expression. "And the others?" he gritted.

She shook her head. "Not important. But I have found us a doctor."

"What?" he asked, confused by the turn of conversation.

"My goodness!" They turned to see a young pretty blond kneeling over the boy. "Shen ma fa sheng liao?"

"He got fresh so I punched him," River said, cheerfully.

Jayne met Beaver's people towards the back of the tavern. He hadn't wanted River to join him but even where she sat in the place she had no problem knowing they would cause Jayne no problem. They just wanted their "business partner" brought back to them safe and sound.

"...I was born here, educated here, probably die here," Dr. Sara Gideon was telling her.

"My brother graduated then we traveled," River told her.

"Oh, where'd he go to school?"

She shrugged vaguely. "Core planet." She stopped listening to Jayne's conversation and focused on Sara. "Do you want to die here?"

Sara looked startled. "I don't think I understand what you're asking me."

"I want you to join us. On our ship."

"Doing what?"

River smiled, taking her curiosity as a good sign. "Whatever the captain wants. We need you for your medical expertise and you'll also help cook."

Sara made a face. "I'm not much of a cook, I'm afraid."

River thought back at her brother's attempts in the kitchen. "Being a good doctor is the only requirement."

Sara chuckled. "Yes, if I poison you I can cure you at least. Where do I sign up?"


	14. Chapter 14

"They want Jesse Cooper back because he stole millions from them," River told Jayne as they prepared Serenity for take off.

"I don't care if they kill the hun dan as soon as we deliver him as long as they pay us the rest of the credits," Jayne told her.

"Is Sara going to be fine with you?" she asked nervously.

"We'll find out first time I get shot."

"She is pretty," she added.

"I don't go sexin' crew," he said gruffly.

"But you do sleep with me."

"Pi hua. Mal's probably rolling over in his grave."

After they were in the Black going towards the last known place Cooper had gone River went to the kitchen to cook dinner. Sara come in moments later.

"River?"

"Yes, Sara?"

"May I ask you a personal question?"

River turned to face her. "Of course. Knowing I reserve the right not to answer."

Sara smiled. "I was just wondering...are you and Jayne together? I was walking around and saw both of your names on one door and you two seem so close."

She made a quick decision. "Yes," she answered.

After dinner she was cleaning the dishes while Jayne cleaned his guns. "You shouldn't have lied," he told her.

"About what?" she pretended not to know.

He scowled. "Us."

She just smiled. "I just agreed we were close. She is to blame for any other thing she believed I confirmed."

"You allowed her to believe a lie."

"You said you wouldn't 'sex' her anyway," she argued.

"Said I wouldn't sex the crew. Just coz I wouldn't sex you don't mean she's off limits."

River abandoned her cleaning and ran to her bunk to curl up with Ke ai. When Jayne found the bunk door locked to him he wasn't happy.

"Gai si ta, Moon Brain, open this gorram door...Ain't gonna say I'm sorry coz I ain't really. You knew I'd get fen nu you doing that...Fine. Know what...I ain't the one who needs a comfort blanket. Hope you have fun trying to sleep tonight" 


	15. Chapter 15

The next morning Jayne woke up cold, sleepy, and irritated that the annoying little crazy girl had made him so used to her. Growling to the girls that hung above him in his old bunk he got up to do his duty about breakfast.

"Good morning," that Sara doc said to him as she entered the room behind him.

He snarled at her.

"River has talked to me about the misunderstanding in our conversation," she told him. "Please don't be mad at her any longer. It's completely natural for her to be jealous since she's had to share you with no one for so long."

"We ain't together! She just sleeps next to me coz--" He stopped himself unsure if he should admit she was a reader to this person.

"Don't worry," Sara said, "she's told me how she was taken and you saved her. It's understandable she trusts you so much."

"How did she sleep?"

"She did not sleep at all," a tired voice said as River entered the kitchen with Ke ai trailing.

"Shouldn't've locked me out," Jayne told her unkindly as at least the kitten came over to give him a rub.

"Jayne was inexcusably cruel."

"If I wanted to have a life where I watched what I said to not hurt other people I'da been a Sheppard."

River smiled at that. "And carried around a confusing, paradoxal book?"

Jayne placed the bowl down and sat beside River as Sara sat across from them. "Had a Sheppard on the ship at one time," he told the doctor.

Later that morning Jayne found River staring out into the Black. He sat down in the accompanying chair. "Don't lock me out again."

She looked towards him. "Don't give me a reason to."

"Come here," he said but she was already coming towards him.

She tucked herself against him, under his chin. She splayed her hand to feel his heartbeat. "'Winken, Blinken, and Nod one night sailed off in a wooden shoe...Sailed off on a river of crystal light, into a sea of dew..."


	16. Chapter 16

"Two by two, hands of blue. Watch out they are coming for you. They start to creep inside your head and won't stop until you're dead, dead, dead. Two by two, hands of blue..."

Jayne gritted his teeth as River started her chant once again.

The doc, who was checking the medical supplies, stuck her head out of the sickroom. "I see there are many meds for psychosis. Perhaps something might calm her down."

"No," he told her sharply. "Promised her you wouldn't do such a thing."

She looked at him curiously. "But surely it would make her feel better."

"Docs what made her this way. Wouldn't force the issue if I's you."

"What made her this way?"

"Two by two, hands of blue," River answered as she floated into the room. "They are coming, coming, coming, for me, me, me."

He looked up at her. "They coming?"

"Always," she said dreamily.

"Blue hands know where we are?"

She shook her head, her curtain of hair splaying outwards. "No, but they'll never stop trying, trying, trying."

He gave a curt but fierce curse. "Thought we'd left all that running behind us."

"Why are these 'blue hands' chasing you?"

The two looked to Sara as if they had forgotten she was there.

"Jin biao zhen," River said as if that answered it all.

"Prized pupil?" Sara repeated. "What does that mean?"

Instead of answering River turned back to Jayne. "Unavoidable circumstances," she told him.

He looked down at the letter he was trying to pen to his Ma, though he had been unable to explain what had happened. "Quit readin' my gorram mind!"

"Two by two, hands of blue," she started again, drifting towards the halls of Serenity once more.

"She can read minds?" Sara asked, incredulous.

Jayne snorted. "Don't worry. You tend to get used to it."

River's reading abilities made finding Jesse Cooper a snap. Jayne was quite pleased as he tied their captive up.

River stood beside him, watching. "They will kill you," she told Cooper. "You made them mad when you ran."

Jayne pushed her back. "Don't talk to the paycheck."

Cooper started struggling at her words. "Let me go. Please. Whatever they're paying I'll double."

At once time that offer would have struck a chord with the merc. But he was captain, well, co-captain now and had some 'sponsiblitles. "Hey, Doc. Got anything in your inventory that'll make him see faeries?"

"A sedative," River clarified.

Sara grinned. "One faerie seeing tranq coming right up."


	17. Chapter 17

As they continued with their new occupation it became almost second nature for River and Jayne to find their prey. As word got out about their success rate they began to negotiate their own rates, leaving Badger and his obscene inflation rate behind.

In the cockpit Jayne glanced over to his goldmine who, with her ability to read impressions and minds, saved them both time and energy. "We gotta meet him."

River crossed her arms and pouted. "_You_ are the one who set the meeting up. _You_ go."

He rolled his eyes. "He wants to see _you_. Stop acting like a baby and take it like an adult."

"Easy says you," she grumbled. "He doesn't think to get you naked."

"He ain't getting either of us naked."

"Not doing it," she stated.

He glared at her. "Now wait a minute. You have to honor this deal--"

"I did not make such a deal. I was not consulted as I remember."

"As I remember you insisted on being co-captain which means you have to be a part of this."

"Why can't we just send Sara and say that I'm sick?"

"Yeah, that'll fly over well."

* * *

"Where's the girl?"

Jayne gave him an uninterested look. "She's sick."

Badger frowned. "Then I want an extra ten percent."

"That's ain't the deal," Jayne argued.

"Neither was this plain girl." He turned to Sara. "No offense."

She smiled without amusement. "It seems you have two choices."

"Listening."

"Either you take the credits offered or take nothing at all."

He growled at her. "You are not only plain but a bit of a smartass."

"A smartass who knows we hold the key to the money."

"A plain smartass bitch. How do you work with her?" he asked Jayne.

"I don't."

* * *

Hector Magnum proved to be trickier to catch than the people before him. While taking him into their custody he managed to shoot at them. Luckily it was a stunner but the fact that Jayne took the stun and couldn't feel his left arm did not endear Magnum to him.

Once they secured the man, Jayne left River in the cargo hold to hunt up the doc. "Time for you to earn your paycheck," he told her.

"What happened?" Sara asked as she approached him.

"Got hit square with this." He tossed the piece he took from the man on the exam table. "Can't move my arm. That's temp right?"

She smiled as she prodded him. "Most of the time."

River studied their prey while he studied her.

"Let me go, little girl," he finally said in a gravelly voice.

She blinked her big eyes at him. "No," she told him plainly.

"Ain't got no fight with you, girly. I'm a dangerous man. Don t turn my attention on you. Play nice and let me go."

She leaned forward as she tried to read his thoughts without success. "I don't believe I will."

He sighed. "And I was hoping I didn't have to slice your pretty neck." He stood in a fluid motion, a quick flash warning River of his intentions seconds before his procured knife slashed where her head had been.

They circled each other warily. "One change to give up," River gave him.

He laughed. "I will extend that to you as well."

She stopped walking. "Very well." As suddenly as he moved she did, kicking out.

He leapt back inches from her foot and their battle truly began.

Sara gave Jayne a stimulant shot in his uncooperative joint.

He tilted his head towards the open door. "Do you hear that?"

She took the time to listen. "I don't hear anything."

"Exactly. The girl should be here by now. Always a gorram shadow."

Sara smiled. "It seems you'd be happy about the silence then."

He stood, intently staring at the door. "Something's wrong." Without bothering to explain his gut feeling he rushed towards the cargo hold.

The scene below him made his breath catch. The prisoner was loose from his restraints and had a nasty looking serrated knife against River's slender neck. He raised his gun in his working hand and trained it on the duo as he slowly made his way down the stairs, making sure he made no sudden moves. "Put the knife down," he commanded.

The man snorted. Dan go.

"Interesting suggestion," Jayne said, now level with them. "I have to point out at this point that you ain't that smart."

Magnum laughed. "Seems you aren't the smart one since you're holding a weapon you can't possibly use on a ship in the Black." He took his knife and patted the flat edge against River's cheek. "Whatcho think, darlin'?"

River's eyes connected with Jayne's a split second before she raised her combat booted foot and stomped hard onto the instep of Magnum's foot. He jerked in surprise allowing her enough freedom to escape his grip and do a sharp turn to kick him between his legs, enough to make Jayne wince as Magnum was sent to his knees. From there she gave a swift kick up, connecting her boot with his jaw, jerking his head back and causing him to fall backwards, still clutching his privates.

Jayne started to chuckle as he joined River, who was standing over her prey looking satisfied. He nudged Magnum with his toe. "Seems I was right. YOU were the stupid one for not knowing MY weapon wasn't actually the gun." He turned his head towards River, not bothering to stop his impulse to wipe her cheek. "He got you," he told her gruffly, showing her the blood on his thumb. "Go see the doc."

She looked like she wanted to argue but instead gave him a quick hug and dashed upstairs, leaving him alone with Magnum to think of all the ways to hurt him without death...


	18. Chapter 18

Jayne was still in an irritated mood hours later when he walked into the kitchen area. He saw Sara stirring something grayish at the bakery while River was at the table drawing.

She heard him enter and looked up grin at him. Cleaned off, the cut was merely a scratch but it still sent his blood boiling. "Look!" she told him, holding up her picture of him holding a gun on the stairs. "My knight in unshining armor."

He made a face. "I didn't do nothing."

"You were there," she told him.

He rolled his eyes. "Should've never happened. Once we transport his sorry _hou bian_ back where he belongs we need to figure out a better system."

River studied him for a brief moment, somewhat confused about his mood. "Yes, perhaps we can design a room."

He looked at the bowl Sara sat in front of him and gave it a try. She had tried to season the protein mush but he had had worse with Simon cooking for him so he shoveled the food away. "Was thinking of reinforcing your old room," he finally said. "Transparent walls will allow us to see what the prisoner is doing and keep him locked away safely until the transport is done."

She flipped to a clean sheet of her drawing pad and began to sketch the room regardless of the food.

Later that night Jayne worked out his anger and frustrations on his weights. When he felt tired enough to pass out he took a quick shower before dropping warily into his bunk. He stumbled into the bed then glanced over to see River hanging his picture up with the others.

"Take that down," he grumbled at her.

She finished what she was doing then turned to sit up in their bed and look down at him. "Why?"

"Cause I ain't no gorram hero, that's why."

"Jayne," she sang softly and on the correct key, "the man they call Jayne."

He felt himself flush. "What do you know 'bout that? You were all Moony Brain best I can recollect."

"Yes, bit that was Wash's favorite story."

He snorted. "'Til you grabbed me twixt the legs and brought me to my knees."

She smiled at him. "Jayne, you can try to be my hero."

"Don't con a conner," he roughly told her. "You don't need me anymore than I need you."

"Silly Jayne. Realizing that is what makes us such a great team."

Tired as he was he reached up to gently rub her wounded cheek. "I can't protect you."

"No," she agreed. "But you can be by my side." Then she leaned her face over his, her hair curtaining them from the world. "That you can promise," she whispered, their mouths so close their breaths entwined.

"I promise," he told her, unable to move although he didn't have to read minds to know what was on hers. The hand still on her cheek slid around to the back of her neck but he didn't push her away or pull her closer.

"I too promise," she said, just barely loud enough for him to hear. "Sealed with a kiss?"

Jayne knew it was coming but still wasn't prepared.

She kissed like an innocent and some place in the back of Jayne's mind celebrated that he was right about her. The kiss was soft and closed mouth and his hand behind her neck detected the tremor of a girl who wanted desperately to be a woman.

Without much conscience effort to do so he pulled her closer to deepen the kiss. She gasped slightly when his tongue found hers but she seemed to welcome the experience and pressed herself onto him for more.

His mind recognized her long dancer legs on each side of him and when he flipped them over he was pleased that they automatically circled his waist. She was acting instinctively and Jayne knew he could have her right then and there if he wanted to. And he wanted to. It'd been a long time since he's enjoyed a woman and she was just so...

It was the "so" that had him jerking back, breaking the heady kiss even as her wiggle made him push closer.

She frowned up at him, confused and slightly worried. "Jayne?"

"We have to stop," he said, trying to untangle himself from her, although he was unsuccessful.

Tears immediately came to her big brown eyes. "Did I do something wrong?"

He suddenly felt like a heel. "No, _ai ren_," the endearment slipping out of his mouth without notice, "you did nothing wrong. But we are not doing this."

She deviously wiggled again to see his response.

He struggled against it and managed to place his forehead on hers. "No more."

"One more kiss?" she asked.

"Not tonight," he said as he escaped her limbs and went to his side of the bed, back to her.

He missed her smile she gave the back of his head. "But there will be more kisses."

He groaned and pushed the pillow over his head. "I need to sleep. Leave me be!" He heard her giggle through the pillow fabric. "Hu li jing," he muttered before slipping into a sleep filled with heavy dreams.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Hu li jing means vixen or enchantress. I'm sorry I haven't been translating!**

* * *

Jayne was slow to wake up. He was comfortable. He felt warm. Images of his dream floated in his mind and he smiled and snuggled more in his pillows.

To get some random hairs tickle his nose.

Ai ya! He came awake suddenly and jerked himself away form the feng le girl that had warped his mind.

He stood and tired to adjust himself when the very girl who was haunting his dreams came awake.

She gave him a sleepy smiled. "Good morning, bao bei," she told him.

He flinched as if he had been shot. "Don't say that!" he told her.

She got up on her knees and reached out to him. "But, Jayne, I thought..."

"Thought what exactly? We shared _one_ kiss and you've turned into a witch, spinning your spells."

Her face collapsed. "Am not a witch! And you _liked_ my kisses!"

"Witch," he insisted, "and 'course I responded to your kisses when you were on top of me."

She jumped out of bed and fled up deck.

Jayne ran into Sara when he made his way cautiously into the kitchen.

"She's not here," Sara told him when she saw him sneaking. "What'd you do anyway??"

He fell into his eat, rubbing his scruffy face and considered telling her to mind her own shi qing." Then, resigned, he said, "She kissed me last night."

"Congratulations!"

Jayne was silent.

"Not congratulations?" she asked. "But then why was she crying this morning instead of last night? Can I assume you kissed her back?"

"Assume all you want," he snapped. Then, "Yes, I kissed her back. I was tied," he tried to justify.

"Then what happened this morning?" she asked, leaning against the table.

"She called me bao bei and I snapped. Called her a witch."

"A witch?"

"Repeatedly."

Sara tried to stifle her laughed but he still saw it.

"What's so gorram funny?" he asked, in a worse mood.

She sat in front of him. "Well, you have two options, Jayne."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. Either deal with this now or later but it's been brewing between you for a while and it's never going away."

"Great," he muttered between his hands.

"So?"

He looked at her. "So, what?"

"What are you going to do?"

He moaned. "Dunno."

"What do you want to do?"

He didn't respond.

"Jayne? You have to choose."

"I know, zhou ma!" he exploded then hit his hands on the table as he stood. "Ai ya!" he swore again then stalked to the room where he knew River was hiding.

River was curled into her pilot's seat, arms wrapped around her legs, her head on his knees looking out at the Black, sniffing.

Jayne felt like a jiao gen. "Look," he said, making her turn around. "Maybe I's being mean."

"Not a witch!" she asserted.

He sat into the other chair. "Didn't mean it. I'm just confused."

"_You_ kissed _me_," she told him.

"_You_ kissed _me first_," he argued back. "Ugh! This is _not_ a talkin' I want to be talkin'."

"Then what, Jayne. Just ignore the da xiang in the corner?"

He looked around. "A what?"

"Large mammal on Earth-that-was. The expression means to ignore something that is noticeably there."

He snorted. "Something that big's probably murderous and should be shot," he told her.

She raised an eyebrow. "You wish to shoot a kiss? Now who is feng le?"

"Don't know what ta do," he admitted, getting yup to pace the small room.

She decided to take her chances. "Do what you want to do, Jayne. Are grown man."

He paced a moment longer then, stopping in front of her, he pulled her out of the chair, before kissing her long and hard. "This is crazy," he said as he broke the kiss.

She placed her arms around his neck. "Then we are both crazy together," she said before reaching up to kiss him again.

* * *

da xiang - elephant


	20. Chapter 20

Sara didn't ask any questions about the 'feuding pair' but then she figured she didn't have to. It seemed every chance River had she was kissing poor Jayne on the mouth. And, poor guy, embarrassed as he was he seemed powerless to stop her and was finally resigned to accept his fate.

Alone, in their bedroom, however he had no problems with her kisses and it seemed each night she tried hard to make him break his silent vow not to make her fully his. Sometimes he felt he was stuck between a rock and a hard place although he was the only one who had both.

"I'm ready," she told him, frustrated one night.

"I'm not," he grumbled back, pushing her off so he could get up and pace.

She lifted her eyebrows. "You seem ready enough."

"Just coz I'm willing don't mean I'm ready," he argued back.

She patted the bed next to her. "What is making you hesitant?"

Eyeing her cautiously he took her invitation to sit beside her. "You young." was the first thing that popped out.

"I am of age," she reminded him.

"I'd be your first."

She laid her head on his bare shoulder. That scares you."

It wasn't a question but he answered it anyway. "Yep. Ain't never done that."

"So?"

"I might hurt ya."

She turned his face to look at her. "You might," she agreed. "But you care so you will be gentle. With you I am not scared."

"Are you sure?" he asked, unsure himself.

She stood up and raised her dress over her head." I am sure."

"Merciful Buddha," he commented but led her between his legs and reached his face up to receive her needy kiss.

She whispered, "Wo ai ni," as he tried to be gently and it surprised him that it didn't scare him like it should have.

* * *

Wo ai ni - I love you


	21. Chapter 21

Lercy was a beautiful planet in the middle of a festival celebrating their change of seasons. The merchants were selling their wares and everyone was in excellent spirits.

Jayne and River walked hand in hand through the square, enjoying the sights and each other as Sara followed, enjoying herself. They had to gather information on a woman they were tracking but Captain Jayne, feeling amiable recently, declared a day off for the three of them to enjoy the day.

River released his hand to twirl towards a dress stand. "Look, Jayne," she said, fingering a light blue flowing one, "pian liang."

"I'm just glad you're wearing clothes that fit," he muttered, trying to seem aloof and not interested in that "girlie go se".

"Jayne?" Sara came up to him and placed a hand on his buff arm. "I'm going down a ways. I see a fellow healer station."

"Yeah," he said, watching River feel the different dress material. "Pick a pretty one. One that's colorful."

She held up a pink one and scrunched her nose. "Too girly."

He gave up and shifted closer. "How about the purple?"

They purchased a purple dress, joined Sara at her booth where she was discussing her profession then they headed further down the square.

Suddenly, River stopped cold.

Jayne, who was jerked to a stop by their entwined hands, swore. "Gorramit, girl!"

She had gone pale. Then she pointed.

Though there were crowds of people Jayne had no problem seeing the one she referred to. "Hey, that looks like Mal."

River released her hand and began running toward the man.

"River, wait!" Jayne tried but she didn't listen. He swore imaginatively then took off after her. When he caught up to them the mane had just freed himself of her clutches.

Jayne gawked at him. "Cap'n Mal! Why didn't you come find us? Whatcha doin' on this rock?"

Mal frowned at him. "Look, I don't know what to tell ya but I ain't your captain, ain't her daddy, and my name's not Mal. That's that." 


	22. Chapter 22

The guy who could have been Mal's twin curled his nose as they entered Serenity. "You fly this junk?"

River looked offended. "I fly her. And she's not junk."

He wrinkled his nose like he didn't believe her.

"This don't look familiar?" Jayne asked. "Don't remember a thing?"

"Nope. Nothing," he said.

The doctor in Sara made her ask, "Are the memories real?"

He rolled his eyes. "Think them don't I!"

"Is it a complete past?"

"I'm a butcher, I have a shop. I have a house and a beautiful wife. That seems complete to me."

Jayne perked up. "Wife?"

"Inara!" River exclaimed. "It's Inara," she told Jayne, having gleaned the image.

"'Nara? That's a fancy name. Her name's Ruby. And I'm Sam." But he was starting to sound unsure.

Jayne shifted. "The girl has pictures in her room that looks like you and I'm sure will look like our wife."

Sam snorted. "Coincidence."

"_You're_ Mal Reynolds!" River told him. "You have implanted memories given to you by the blue hands."

"Blue hands?" Sam/Mal asked.

"She means doctors," Jayne supplied.

"Are you all crazy?"

Jayne snorted. "You don't know the half of it." They made their way to the kitchen area and River and Jayne shared a smile when Sam sat in Mal's usual seat. River ran off while Jayne explained how they were separated from the rest of the crew.

"You killed me?" Sam asked, incredulous.

"No! You were already dead."

"Oh, this story keeps getting better and better."

River reappeared with sheets of paper. "Look," she said, handing Sam one.

"That's me."

"You're Mal. This is Inara."

"How'd you do this? Did Ruby put you up to this?"

"No!" She was starting to get frustrated.

"Show him the team, Riv," Jayne said to her.

"Do you recognize any of these other people?" she asked him.

Sam shook his head. "Nope." Then he looked again. "Wait." He pointed to Simon. "He comes in the shop. I think he's a rancher."

"Ai ya, we have to save them," Jayne told River.

Later after Sam went home to presumably tell Ruby about the you jing shen bing people he had met in the market the small crew of Serenity sat around the galley table to plot.

"Most of the time in the cases I've read," Sara was saying, "there's a trigger like a person or a place that brings the memories back."

Jayne leaned forward. "Or a phrase? The people who did this are fond of using phrases I recollect."

Sara frowned. "I don't see why not. But how are we going to get that phrase?"

He looked at River. "Could you find it?"

She shook her head. "His mind is closed past a certain spot when his memories start."

He frowned. "Guess we could turn you back in so's you could--"

"No!" she quickly interrupted, horrified. "Not going back!"

"I'll go," Sara offered.

The two looked to her. "How?" Jayne asked.

"I'll catch a ship back there, get in and get the code, then come back. In the meantime you can track the woman we were hired for and keep eyes on your friends."

"You would do that for us?" River asked her.

Sara smiled. "We're friends now. Of course I want to help you."

Jayne put his arm around River's shoulders. "Sounds like a plan."


	23. Chapter 23

Sara worked her cover story, using Jayne's information and River's knowledge, on the trip to the planet that had always been her home. She just hoped it would be enough and convincing to be able to help her crew.

They accepted her story with surprise ease and gave her access to their building. It was minimum access of course but that was all she needed. She felt she didn't need computers to help her quest but a careless employee in the know.

It only took her two days to find Chad, who would still bitch to anyone who would listen about how the "gorram ju ren" of a man beat him up, tranq'd him, then left him for dead in a padded cell.

Sara, who knew the actual story and was completely willing to listen to Chad's embellished side, let him take her out to dinner and into his bed to get the rest of the story.

"Did they ever catch him?"

Chad scowled. "Naw." Then he smiled. "Got his friends though. Fixed his friends up good we did."

She blinked her eyes widely in interest. "What happened?"

He was getting worked up. "We had his friends, see, and if he was a good boy we was going to give 'em back. But when he and--" He stopped himself there.

"When he viciously attacked you, you had to attack his friends," she agreed to smooth the process.

"Yes," he readily agreed, "when he did that we took his friend and released them."

"Released them?"

"Well, we ain't like him, see. We released them...after tweaking their memory."

She gasped appropriately. "You erased their memories?"

"Yep," he said, proudly. "But we gave them new ones."

"But will they ever get them back? The old ones I mean?"

He laughed. "Hardly likely. _If_ the man comes back and returns the property he stole undamaged we have a failsafe to restore his friends."

"And what is that?"

Chad narrowed his eyes slightly. "Why?"

She shrugged her bare shoulders. "Natural curiosity. You tell a good story and I should like to know the one forbidden detail. I'll tell no one."

He flashed a smile. "Okay." He leaned in and whispered the word before kissing her ear.

She inwardly sighed. The things she would go through for friendship.


	24. Chapter 24

Inara- who insisted on being called Ruby- seemed unimpressed with the ship. "This thing really flies?"

River tried not to get annoyed or upset for Serenity because she understood. "She flies beautifully most of the time. The ship's mechanic thinks she's a rancher right now."

Ruby eyed her suspiciously. "How many people do you think has amnesia, qin ai de ni?"

"Including you? Five."

Ruby took her hand sympathetically. "Id there a reason to believe that you are confused and not us? Perhaps you're the one addled?"

River bit her lip briefly. "Listen to your own self. Words a butcher's wife shouldn't know. You're educated, Inara."

"I wasn't..." she argued but faltered."

"You were educated and trained as a companion."

Sam and Ruby both gasped. "You callin' my wife a whore?"

They both stopped and looked at each other as the word rang familiar with them. River smiled. "A _companion_, Mal, is not a whore but a woman trained in the art of pleasing another person."

"River!" Jayne called and she was secretly thrilled at the ease her name rolled form his mouth. "Simon and Kaylee're here."

She jumped from her seat, excited. "Excuse me." She ran barefooted down the hall and then the stairs.

There he stood, looking curiously around in the cargo hold where Jayne had delivered them before leaving to gather Zoe. Kaylee, holding his hand, looked a little frightened.

River couldn't help but launch herself into Simon's unsuspecting arms, wrapping her arms around his neck, and started sobbing against him. "Simon," she managed. "Ge ge!"

Nicely, he patted her back. "Don't cry. Things have a way of working out."

She looked up at him tearfully. "I thought you were dead, Simon."

He smiled patiently. "I'm not sure about Simon but I'm perfectly healthy as you can see. I know it's not much but I'll try to be your ge ge until you get your Simon back."

River burst into tears again.

"Aw," Kaylee said smiling up at Simon, "that's my sweet Nicholas."

Once River composed herself she led the two up the stairs to join Mal and Inara.

Soon Jayne brought the skeptical Zoe to the ship. He considered himself lucky she was near the others and therefore easy to find. As he was keying in the code to give access he heard his name. He turned to see Sara. "You got here fast," he told her.

She smiled. "I made good time."

"You got it?" he asked once more, already knowing the answer from a call she had made letting them know she was on her way.

She nodded and they boarded Serenity, leaving the ramp open for the breeze.

River, knowing they arrived, was leading her group down the stairs when she sensed something. She couldn't tell what was going to happen but she left the group to fly upstairs for as many guns as she could gather. She couldn't explain why but she knew better than to ignore it.

Taking her chances she handed a gun to Mal and Zoe, who both looked confused.

"What's this?" Mal protested.

"A gun," Inara told him dryly.

Before he could answer back gunshots echoed in the cargo bay. Everyone ducked behind the boxes.

"Stop shooting my gorram ship!" Jayne yelled before looking around to find River. "How many?" he asked.

"Five."

"Where?"

"Two on the right, three slightly left."

Kaylee, who was crouched next to her, gawked at her. "How'd you know that?"

"Sara," she gasped, realizing she didn't see the doctor. She lifted her head to see Sara down on the cargo floor. She reacted without thought, crawling on the bay floor towards her. She heard Jayne hiss her name but she ignored him, reaching the girl. She grabbed her hand. "Sara?"

Sara forced her eyes open. "River," she said painfully.

"Don't talk," she said, ducking her head lower as bullets from outside and Jayne whizzed by. "Simon'll fix you."

She didn't follow River's advice and whispered one word before sighing her last breath.

River's eyes filled with tears but there was no time.

"A little help here!" Jayne yelled at her.

"Shi fang," she yelled at the top of her lungs.

There was a collective gasp.

"Mal, they're attacking us," she said over the sounds.

"Well, goramit, lil Albatross," he responded back. "Do something."

She smiled and took her aim.

* * *

qin ai de ni - my darling

shi fang- release


	25. Chapter 25

The crew was patient as the waited for River and Jayne to have a funeral for Sara. He held her tight and kissed her forehead as she cried in his arms for their fallen friend who died helping them.

Finally, holding hands and walking close to each other they boarded Serenity. Swollen eyes River found Mal to let them know they were ready.

Mal stood in front of Jayne, hands in his hips. "So, you captain?"

Jayne shrugged. "Tried it on for size. You can have it."

He looked at the couple. "That said, I believe I own you a trip to the Black, Cobb."

Jayne began to protest when Simon stepped up. "I hate to interrupt, Captain, but since River is my sister I believe I get the honor."

Mal frowned but gestured for him to go ahead.

"Simon," River protested.

"Mei mei," he said to her. "Let me finish." He addressed Jayne solemnly before smiling and sticking his hand to shake Jayne's. "Jayne, you kept my sister safe but more importantly you are making her happy. That means a lot. Congratulations to both of you."

Mal grumbled until Inara elbowed him. "Oh, Mal, deal with it."


End file.
